Opposites Attract
by Sweet Light 1019
Summary: Owen et Christina ont un bien sombre destin dans la série, alors je vous offre ma version à moi. Christina apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme ont l'a prévue.


_Bonjour, voilà le premier chapitre de Opposites Attract. Le lien de la bande annonce est sur mon profil. Je suis contente de débuter une nouvelle aventure avec vous. J'espère que sa vous plaira. Pour celle qui connaissent la série Grey's Anatomy vous comprendrez que ce chapitre reprends globalement à la saison 7 épisode 22. Pour celle qui ne connaissent pas. Je vous expliquer. Owen et Christina sont mariés. Dans les études de médecine il y a : 4 ans de fac, ensuite deux ans d'internat, quatre ans de résidence et ensuite tu deviens médecin (titulaire). Christina est résidente de 3 ème années. Owen est titulaire. _

_Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez me joindre en PM . _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Onze heure. A.M_

Christina sortit de l'ascenseur complètement secoué, elle chercha son mari du regard et le trouva rapidement à côté d'une infirmière. Elle inspira lentement et s'approcha d'un pas décider d'Owen.

**-J'ai un truc à te dire**, dit-elle

L'homme vit le regard de sa femme et la suivit sans posé de question dans une salle de trauma inoccupée.

**-Ce soir, je vais commander une pizza, si tu veux...**

**-Je suis enceinte**, dit-elle en l'interrompant sur le sujet futile qu'était leur repas de ce soir.

Owen s'immobilisa. Il dévisagea Christina comme s'il essayait de voir à travers elle.

**-Quoi ? **

La jeune femme le fixa, elle n'avait pas besoin de répétée, il avait très bien entendu, et elle n'avait pas la force de le dire une deuxième fois.

**-Christina...**

**-J'arrive pas à croire que sa m'arrive,** soupira t'elle en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

**-Oui je sais,** dit-il prudemment en s'approchant d'elle**, je sais que c'est compliquer et je sais très bien que c'étais pas censé ce passé comme ça, mais, Christina sa pourrait vraiment être... **

Il approcha sa main du ventre de sa femme, celle-ci recula comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

-** Quoi ? Non !** S'exclama t'elle. **Crois-moi c'est totalement hors de question. T'as compris ? Je ne suis pas ce magnifique vaisseau de tout ce qui pourrait être bon dans l'avenir. Je ne porte pas tes espoirs et tes rêves. **

**-Christina, je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire ? Je suis là, on est deux dans l'affaire maintenant. On est mari et femme, on peut y réfléchir ensemble, tu veux bien ? **

Elle hocha lentement la tête, Owen voyait bien que sa femme luttait à réfléchir et ne pas paniquer.

**- Je t'aime, et je sais qui tu es. Je t'aime toi, et pas ton utérus. Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse. Pourquoi je ferais un truc pour te rendre malheureuse ? Tu crois que je t'aime plus lorsque tu es malheureuse ? Je crois que... **

**-Non ! Non !** S'écria t'elle en reculant rapidement.

**-J'ai aussi mon mot à dire !** Continua Owen. **Il y a un moyen de faire en sorte que sa marche sans gâcher ta vie, ou risque de compromettre ta carrière. **

**-Je ne veux pas de bébé**. Dit sèchement Christina.

**-Mais, tu en as un, maintenant.** Déclara son mari.** Je pourrais prendre 6 mois de congé, ou même un an ! Je ne rigole pas, je peux le faire et je veux le faire. Alors sa ne va pas être forcément ton problème, sa peux être mon problème. Tu vas même pas...**

**-Le remarquer,** termina Christina, **on parle d'un bébé, je ne suis pas un monstre. Si je dois avoir un bébé, je l'aimerais. **

**-Alors, c'est là le problème, tu l'aimerais. Je t'aime Christina, j'essais seulement de trouver un compromis. **

**-Non ! Il n'y a aucun de compromis sur se sujet. Je ne veux pas de bébé. Il ne s'agit pas de mon boulot ou d'un truc gênant pour mon avenir. Je ne veux pas être mèr**e. s'écria t'elle.

** -Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir**. Dit-il

**-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**-Parce que tu m'aimes.**

Le bipeur de d'Owen sonna.

**-Je suis désoler, je dois y allez.** Annonça t'il

Il l'embrassa sur le front et claqua la porte alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

_Quinze heure. P.M_

**-Dr Yang !** S'écria un de ces internes.

En soupirant elle se retourna, dieu qu'elle regrettait le temps où elle avait eu ces premier internes.

**- Oui,** dit elle sèchement en se retournant.

Ces cinq internes étaient devant elle.

**-On fait quoi ?** Demanda la femme blonde.

Christina soupira

**- Numéro 1 et 2, allez à la mine, Numéro 3 et 4 vous avez les post-op et les pré-op et Numéro 5 tu vas en Ortho avec Torres. **

Elle les regarda parti alors qu'elle se retenait au bureau derrière elle. Son estomac lui jouait des tours et sa tête lui tournait. La femme enceinte courut à la salle de bain, bousculant quelques personnes sur sont passage. Après avoir vidé le contenue de son estomac dans la toilette, c'être rincé le visage et lavé les dents. Alors, qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain son bipeur sonna, les chiffres 9-1-1 était inscrit. Elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit où les ambulance arrivait. Torres, Hunt, Robbins, Bailey et quelques résident était déjà présent quand elle arriva. Elle saisit une blouse jaune et l'enfila par dessus son uniforme bleu. Son mari arriva par derrière et l'aida à attacher le haut de sa blouse, puisque les lacets était derrière.

**-Ça va ?** Demanda t'il

**-Je suis enceinte, j'ai des nausées, mes seins me font un mal de chien, sa fait plus de 34 heures que je travaille et que je suis debout, alors non ça va pas**, murmura t'elle sèchement.

Il était près de 5 heures du matin quand Christina pût enfin rentrer chez elle. Son mari était rentrée vers 4 heures. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, après avoir annoncé à Mérédith qu'elle était enceinte, elle c'étais violemment disputer avec elle.

Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir une dispute avec son mari. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, il était là accouder à la table, en train de remplir son énième dossiers de la journée.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

**-A quelle point tu m'aime ? **

**-Je t'aime infiniment, Christina,** sourit Owen

**- Très bien. J'ai pas encore décider pour le bébé, je suis pas d'humeur pour en parler et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler présentement. **

Elle tourna le dos à son mari, mais elle savait pertinemment que la discutions n'était pas fini.

**-Je vais pas t'obliger à en parler ce soir. Mais, je tien à te préciser qu'on est mariés, j'ai lié ma vie à la tienne**, déclara t'il calmement , **tu ne décide pas** **de ça, sans moi. Tu va devoir écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Dans un mariage, tu donne, tu fais des sacrifices. **

**-Je sais tout ça, Owen. Je suis juste...fatigué. J'ai besoin de dormir, j'ai besoin d'une douche et de tranquillité. Je suis lasse d'entendre toute ces choses sur les bébés et le monde fantastique des parents et des nounours. **

**-Christina...**, commença l'homme

Mais la porte de la salle de bain lui répondit d'une claquement brutale.

Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai dit que je saurait bien toute seule. Pas parce que je pensais que je saurais heureuse toute seule mais je pensais que si j'aimais quelqu'un et que ça ne marchait pas, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. C'est plus facile d'être seule parce qu'es qui ce passe si on découvre qu'on à besoin d'amour ? Et qu'on en a pas ? 

Et si on aime sa ? Si on compte dessus ? Et si, on construit toute sa vie autour ? Et qu'un jour, tout s'écroule ? Peut-on survivre à cette souffrance ? Perdre l'amour c'est comme endommager un organe. C'est comme mourir. La seule différence c'est que la mort a une fin mais cette souffrance elle peut durée éternellement


End file.
